


Summit

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Delta [6]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	Summit

Andrea was in the middle of telling the rest how she lost her virginity when her phone rang “Speak of the devil,” she says turning to Alex “Tom?” she ask “Yeah.”

“Everyone shut up!” she says to the others in the room, Hannah, Kendra, Kimble  and Ellenor stop talking and look at each other biting lips.

“Frost.”

“Andrea I would like you to come to Camp David, there’s an issue you could help with.” She chuckles, and shows the phone trying hard not to burst out laughing, the margaritas she had with Alex didn’t help much either.

“Sure. Why not.” she says, Alex can’t stop her laughter this time, they were betting on how long it would take for Tom to call Andrea for help with the newest defense system her company had created.

“Am I interrupting from something?” Tom asks Andrea slaps Alex on the leg her friend tries to use both hands to stop the laughter

“No, just a party Mr. President.”

XXXX

Alex gets a call from Tom barely a minute after he hanged up with Andrea asking her if she wouldn’t mind Andrea flying with her tomorrow on Marine One , of course she didn’t just cause she wanted to see her friend who wasn’t that well used to helicopters flying on one, and not just any helicopter but Marine One.

“Are you shitting me?” Andrea asked her when she saw the helicopter waiting for them at the White House lawn. “Nope.”

“Marine One?”

“Yup.”

XXXX

Alex sees Cornelius barge out of Tom’s office, she is shocked when she sees the hard look on his face “Cornelius!” she calls his name almost running after him to catch up “Alex.”

“What happened?” she asks, Cornelius chuckles “Well your husband is a real son of a bitch.” He says.

“He fired you?”

“No, he suspended me because he thinks I’ve been leaking things since he hired me.” He says, Alex is puzzled this makes no sense whatsoever. “That’s weird. Listen take some time off, travel, relax, stop emptying Kimble’s fridge,” Cornelius looks shocked and opens his mouth to defend himself when Alex cuts him off “She told me! I’ll make sure no word of suspension gets out. We’ll call it vacations.” Cornelius looks at her and nods “Alright, just for you though.”

“Thank you Cornelius, enjoy your time off.”

XXXX

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING?” Tom winches he’s sure there’s not one person within earshot that didn’t hear her scream “What did Cornelius tell you?” he asks.

“That you suspended him because you think he leaked things. Really Tom? Really?” Tom rolls his eyes and walks back to his desk sitting down “Emily found proof of it Alex.” Alex rolls her eyes and chuckles “Since Emily said so.”

“You don’t trust Emily? She’s my oldest advisor!” Alex rolls her eyes again, she honestly feels like fighting with a wall “She might be but she can still be wrong! Cornelius is your mentor! You wouldn’t have a cabinet if it wasn’t for him!” she sees him biting his lip, trying not to yell back. “I still want him suspended until there’s an investigation!” he says. Alex takes a deep breath “Sure, maybe then you’ll see how wrong you are. But until then I suggest you don’t mention the suspension.”

“Why are you defending him?” he asks finally breaking and standing up, she can see him barely holding his anger “Because you’ll have a burned out Secretary of State if you don’t do that! And because I can see that in the recent months what Cornelius done is not your problem!”

“Then what is it?”

“Emily!”

XXXX

Andrea sees her friend storming out of Tom’s office, she doesn’t notice her standing there and she finds herself just starring at her fuming friend slam the door. “Andrea” she turns and sees Tom standing by the door, he looks tired and slightly defeated. “Come in” he says walking back into the room.

“Andrea you can take a seat” he tells her sitting down on his chair. Andrea though just keeps standing on her spot, “Um do I need to remind you that I was Alex’s college roommate? And you two were in here for sufficient amount of time; I am not touching anything until a cleaning crew goes over everything with a black light.” Her joke works, making Tom laugh, “You still haven’t forgiven us about the couch?” he asks, Andrea closes her eyes a chill went down her spine trying to erase the image from her mind.

“Nope, I found a condom under my butt I’ll never forgive that.” Tom laughs again, “Why choose this spot?” he asks showing where she stands.

“It’s far away from all surfaces that you and Alex would use to lean against and I know you, you don’t have the stamina to do it completely standing up without any support.”

“You’re not wrong on that.”

“See, saying these things don’t make it easier for me to forget the condom on the couch!” she says, finally she decides to sit down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, “I saw Alex leaving. What’s going on?” she asks, “Can I help?”

“Alex is mad at me, can I trust you not to say a thing?” he asks, Andrea looks at him nodding “As long as it won’t get you into trouble.”

“I learned someone from my cabinet is leaking to the press, I think I should suspend them pending an investigation but Alex thinks I should just call it a vacation, keep the investigation under wraps because if not I’ll have a burned out cabinet secretary.” Andrea nods “She’s right. I don’t know how long you can keep it secret but I would suggest you try your hardest, if that cabinet member is innocent then you might have ruined their reputation.” Tom nods, “Damn I need to apologize to Alex.” Andrea chuckles “She’s so pissed off that I suggest you fake a heart attack to get back on her good graces.”  

XXXX

The trip back to the White House was one of the most awkward ones they ever had Alex refused to talk to him at all after their fight, barely holding his hand for the cameras.  As soon as they were inside though Alex let his hand go and immediately walked to the east wing letting him stand there looking at her back so he decides to go the west wing to work. This was one of their worse fights to day.

XXXX

Tom can barely walk to the residence after getting the news of the dirty bomb. Alex was sitting in the east sitting hall by the window, the sunlight hitting her face and hair made it look as if there was a halo around her face, for a moment he stands there unable to even breathe.

She hears him walk closer and leave his briefcase on the floor and turns around, she’s tired of fighting with him and wants to talk it out, and seeing him though pale as a ghost takes her breath away.  “Tom! You look like you’re about to collapse!” she says standing up and going to his side. Tom takes a deep breath he tries to find his words, “There’s a dirty bomb somewhere in the city.” He finally says, Alex gasps, “Oh my god!”


End file.
